This invention relates to a press for different products, particularly a horizontal winepress, suitable for squeezing the juice from grapes in order to make wine, the press being of the type which includes:
a) a dripping means, generally formed as a cylindrical grate type, defining a pressing chamber provided with a loading opening and an unloading opening;
b) a thrust means, usually of the cylindrical piston type, which occupies the whole cross-section of the pressing chamber;
c) a retaining means, namely a gate located level with the unloading opening and adjustable in its position with respect to said opening in such a way that it controls the juice extraction pressure.
Known presses of the type the present invention relates to are of two types:
a first one embodies a thrust means constituted by an helicoidal screw which has the drawback of producing significant amounts of mud and which use is barred by the French services of "appellations d'origine";
a second one embodies a thrust means constituted by a piston which has the drawback that it produces strata or layers of the compressed material which must then be reduced using strong operation pressures which achieve a smashing of the vegetal parts of the grapes and produces a downgraded wine (specially in taste). In addition, the quantitative performances of these two types of press are not too high..